


Jodoh

by alxsglo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Flashbacks, High School, M/M, Marriage
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxsglo/pseuds/alxsglo
Summary: “Sekarang kamu udah bisa bencadainhal itu, artinya …, kamu udah membaik, Mark.”
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Jodoh

**Author's Note:**

> based on [I Remember by Mocca](https://secreto.site/msg/170621393).

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤㅤ

_I remember,_

_the way you glanced at me, yes I remember._

ㅤ

“Kamu kan yang naksir aku duluan,”

“Oke, yang gak mau diem di barisan, terus sok-sokan pingsan di lapangan pas upacara, nah, itu siapa?”

Mark spontan tertawa keras, jadi teringat kembali pada memori di mana ia pertama kali melihat Yukhei. Saat itu pekan Masa Orientasi Siswa sedang berlangsung, Yukhei adalah salah seorang senior di SMA-nya yang turut serta dalam kegiatan tersebut.

Mark masih ingat bagaimana jantungnya langsung berdebar kencang, dihadapkan pada lelaki yang begitu menawan, _begitu tipenya_.

Kata Jeno, Mark itu lemah sama lelaki tampan yang tinggi-besar, dan setelah melihat Yukhei, Jeno memang tidak salah.

Dan hal yang menyebalkannya, Yukhei ini tidak hanya tampan, lelaki itu juga merupakan siswa teladan yang menjadi favorit hampir semua guru. Yukhei Wong adalah bintang sekolah.

Mark Lee adalah siswa pujaan sekolah; manis, orangnya asyik, prestasi akademiknya sih pas-pasan, tapi kepribadian dan wajah manisnya menutupi hal tersebut. Mark tetap jadi sorotan sekolah.

Yukhei memang bintang sekolah dan memiliki banyak penggemar, namun tidak seperti Mark, pemuja Mark ini begitu blak-blakan dalam memperlihatkan kekaguman mereka.

Pernah suatu saat Mark ditembak cinta oleh salah satu kakak kelasnya, Jaehyun, seorang bintang sekolah yang dikenal _super-duper_ mempesona namun _super-duper_ arogan juga. Kak Jaehyun bersikukuh ingin menjadi kekasih Mark cukup lama, hingga akhirnya menyatakan bahwa, _maaf, kak. Aku sebenernya suka sama Kak Yukhei._

Sejak itu Mark tidak lagi menyembunyikan kekagumannya pada Yukhei. Semua orang di sekolah tahu mengenai bagaimana adik kelas itu naksir berat sama Yukhei.

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

“Ah, tapi malah kamu yang lebih naksir aku.” Kata Mark dengan senyum kecil. Ia pun duduk bersandar ke pohon sambil memejam mata karena sinar mataharinya begitu terik. Yukhei benar, cuacanya cocok untuk berpiknik.

“Hm,” Yukhei mengangguk-angguk, tidak membantah pernyataan tersebut. Karena dialah yang memang pada akhirnya jatuh cinta lebih dalam dan menyatakan perasaannya.

ㅤ

_When we caught a shooting star, yes, I remember._

_I remember all the things that we shared, and the promise we made, just you and I._

_I remember all the laughter we shared, all the wishes we made, upon the roof at dawn._ ㅤ

ㅤ

Yukhei masih ingat bagaimana mulutnya tiba-tiba mengeluarkan, _“Aku juga suka sama kamu Mark.”_ pada Mark yang pada saat itu sedang kerepotan membawa kotak besar berisi dekorasi pensi, alhasil Mark menjatuhkan kotak tersebut karena terkejut, mengenai kakinya, dan membuatnya harus menghabiskan libur sekolah sepenuhnya di rumah.

“Maaf, pak, saya waktu itu gak sengaja bikin kaget Mark.” Yukhei yang masih remaja langsung bertanggung jawab pada insiden tersebut.

“Oh, iya, kamu ini yang waktu itu nganterin Mark ke rumah sakit, ya?”

“Iya, pak. Saya Yukhei.”

Kemudian Mark tiba-tiba masuk ke percakapan dengan, “Kak Yukhei itu pacar aku, Yah.”

Dan akhirnya secara resmi pacaran, Mark sudah tidak bete lagi mengenai insiden kakinya. Eh, lagipula ia tidak bisa ngambek lama-lama sama Yukhei yang _gentle_ abis.

Mereka pun pacaran cukup lama. Cukup lama hingga bisa menyaksikan kelulusan Yukhei dan merayakan hari jadi Mark.

Mark pada saat itu berpikir, _wah, pengin nikah sama Kak Yukhei_ , kala ia melamun sambil menyaksikan Yukhei gitar-gitaran di sampingnya.

“Yang ulang tahun mau _request_ lagu apa nih?”

“Bebas.”

“Oke, lagunya gimana aku, ya.” Yukhei kemudian tersenyum, ia mulai memetik gitarnya untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menyanyikan lagu yang Mark tidak kenal, tapi liriknya cukup romantis.

 _Ah, aku terlalu naksir sama pacar sendiri kali, ya?_ Pikir Mark ketika ia begitu gugup terus ditatapi oleh Yukhei sambil dinyanyikan lagu romantis.

Kemudian Mark dibuat bingung ketika Yukhei tiba-tiba berhenti memainkan gitarnya.

“Eh, kenapa?”

Bukannya menjawab, Yukhei malah terus menatap sang pacar, dan perlahan mendekati Mark, menangkup sisi wajah manisnya, lalu …,

Lalu mencium bibirnya.

“Yukhei …”

“Aku sayang kamu, Mark.” Bisik Yukhei, hangatnya deru napas Yukhei menyentuh wajah Mark. Mereka masih begitu berdekatan.

Kening Mark mengernyit, bibirnya bergetar, air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata. “Ihh, Yukhei …!”

Lalu Mark menangis sejadi-jadinya, Yukhei pun segera membawa tubuh kecil Mark ke dalam pelukannya. Dipeluk erat karena gemas sama pacarnya yang cengeng.

“Ah, kamu ulang tahun malah nangis.”

“Siapa yang bikin aku gini coba?!” Rengekan Mark sedikit terbekap karena ia menenggelamkan sisi wajahnya ke dada Yukhei, malah kelewat nyaman _cuddling_ sama mas pacar.

Mereka saat itu sedang berada di kamar Mark. Jendela sengaja dibuka lebar karena gerah, langitnya juga sedang kelihatan bagus.

Ulang tahunnya sih sudah berakhir kemarin, namun Mark ingin merayakannya lagi hanya dengan si doi.

“Maafin aku, sayang.” Kata Yukhei lalu mengecup kening Mark.

“Ya, gak usah minta maaf juga kalau habis bilang gitu.”

“Abisnya kamu nangis segala.”

“Soalnya aku bakalan kangen kamu …, kamu nanti sibuk kuliah.”

“Rumah kita kan gak jauh, yang.”

Mark malah membisu, ia benar-benar kelihatan sedih.

Yukhei meremas pipi Mark, membuat bibir Mark mengerucut, makin kelihatan cemberut. “Yang ulang tahun jangan sedih gitu, ah. Kasih tahu aku, kamu maunya apa coba.”

“Kamu.” Jawab Mark dengan bibir manyunnya.

“Ehhh, yang bener, yang.”

“Iyaa, kamu, kamu aja udah cukup. Pokoknya pengin bareng kamu seterusnya, pengin jadi jodoh kamu.”

_Ah. Yukhei jatuh cinta pada Mark untuk yang kesekian kalinya._

Yukhei tersenyum, sambil mengelus pipi Mark, ia membisikkan, “ _Okay_ , nanti kalau udah siap, aku bakalan lamar kamu. Tapi nikahnya _outdoor_ , ya.”

“ _Yes, yes_! _Fix_ kita jodoh! Aku juga kalau ngebayangin pasti di _outdoor_ tapi kayak di padang rumput gitu.”

Pengakuan itu membuat Yukhei terkekeh. “Kamu ngebayangin kita nikah?”

“Iyalah! Aku gak yang lain, hihhh. Pokoknya Yukhei Wong dan Mark Lee di undangan pernikahan kita.”

Karena gemas, Yukhei menghujani Mark dengan ciuman di wajahnya, Mark jadi dibuat geli. Gelak tawa mereka pun menggema di ruangan itu.

“Hmm, nanti pernikahan kita pokoknya _outdoor._ ”

Pada ucapan Yukhei, Mark tersenyum gembira, jantungnya berdebar kencang karena antusias membayangkan hari ketika mereka dewasa nanti.

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

“Eh, celana kamu kotor.”

Mark pun melirik bagian celananya yang ditunjuk oleh Yukhei, dan mengerang kesal, ah … celananya terkena noda tanah. Mark keasyikan mengobrol jadi lupa kalau ia sedang mengenakan tuksedo.

“Hari penting gini masa kucel?” Kata Yukhei lalu terkekeh. Ia juga bersandar pada pohon, berjongkok di samping Mark.

“Aku gak kucel, ihhh, kamu tuh yang kucel.” Mark membalasnya sambil menarik-narik kerah tuksedo Yukhei yang kotor, Mark lalu menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menggoda pria itu.

Setelah menyadari noda yang dimaksud Mark, Yukhei tertawa, kemudian tawa gelitiknya itu perlahan berubah menjadi sebuah senyum simpul. Sorot matanya melembut.

“Aku bangga sama kamu, Mark.”

“Hm?”

 _Jangan senyum kayak gitu, Yukhei._ “Sekarang kamu udah bisa bencadain _hal itu_ , artinya …, kamu udah membaik, Mark.”

Mark menghela napas berat ketika Yukhei menggenggam tangannya; tangan yang masih menyentuh tuksedo Yukhei. Punggung tangan Mark pun bersentuhan dengan cincin emas yang ada pada jari manis Yukhei.

Semakin lama Mark berpikir untuk merespon ucapan Yukhei, semakin bulir air matanya menggunung untuk jatuh ke pipi.

“Eh, eh, jangan nangis!”

“ _I miss you._ ”

 _Oh._ Yukhei membisu untuk sesaat. “ _I’m sorry._ ”

“ _I hate you._ ”

“Mark ….”

“ _You didn’t even say goodbye!_ ” Jemari kecil Mark meremas tuksedo Yukhei, tepat di bagian di mana kain pakaiannya terlukis oleh noda kemerahan; _It’s_ _Yukhei’s blood._ Tangis Mark pun pecah.

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

_Do you remember?_

_When we were dancing in the rain in that December._

ㅤ

Mark masih ingat bagaimana Yukhei tertawa gembira, kepulan asap keluar dari mulutnya, menunjukkan bagaimana dinginnya udara. Ditambah gerimisnya makin deras, namun tidak di antara mereka yang nampaknya ingin beranjak dari momen ini.

“Dingin, gak?”

Mark menggeleng meski ia sedikit menggigil. “Tapi sampe lagu ini habis, kita ke dalem aja, ya.”

Yukhei menarik tubuh Mark yang basah kuyup untuk dipeluk, mereka masih mengayun tubuh untuk berdansa mengikuti irama lagu.

Keduanya kini sedang berada di halaman rumah orang tua Yukhei, di mana pesta pernikahan Yukhei dengan Mark sebelumnya berlangsung. Pestanya tidak besar-besaran, hanya mengundang keluarga dan beberapa teman dekat.

Dan itulah yang keduanya butuhkan, hanya kehangatan dari kerabat mereka pada hari yang istimewa.

“Gak lucu aja habis nikah malah sakit.” Kata Yukhei.

Membayangkannya membuat Mark terkekeh, ia tidak terkejut bila hal itu terjadi. Mereka memang terkadang melakukan hal-hal konyol seperti ini.

Kemudian ketika lagunya berhenti, Mark mencium Yukhei begitu mesra. Ciuman pertama mereka sebagai pasangan yang telah resmi mengikat janji suci; _I love you, I love you so much, don’t ever leave me._

Malam itu, sembari menunggu Yukhei yang pergi membeli makan malam _,_ Mark membuatkan segelas kopi panas untuk Yukhei, yang seharusnya tidak ia lakukan.

Karena bahkan setelah kopinya dingin pun, sang suami tidak pernah kembali.

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

“Jangan nangis, ya. Ini hari penting kamu.”

Mark tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Yukhei, ia hanya terus menangis. Seikat bunga dalam genggaman tangan Mark pun jatuh ke tanah, ke samping batu nisan di mana di sana terukir nama Yukhei beserta hari lahir dan kepulangannya.

“Biarin aja, pestanya juga udahan.”

Mendengar Mark meresponnya, Yukhei pun merasa lega. Topik pembicaraan ini memang masih sensitif untuk Mark, tapi mungkin tidak sesensitif dulu.

“Yang nungguin di mobil itu suami kamu?”

Mark menoleh ke arah di mana sebuah mobil terparkir cukup jauh dari mereka, ada seseorang di kursi kemudinya. “Hmm.”

“Orangnya baik?”

“Hmm, baik. Baik banget, lebih oke dari kamu pokoknya.” Jawab Mark dengan nada yang menggoda, ia tersenyum meski wajahnya bersimbah air mata.

Yukhei terkekeh, meski ada rasa cemburu, ia tidak mengatakannya pada Mark. “ _Good,_ aku seneng ngeliat kamu bahagia.” Ucap Yukhei, kemudian mengukir sebuah senyum.

_I remember._

Senyum Yukhei yang Mark lihat pertama kali ketika mereka masih SMA. Senyum yang sama yang diberikan oleh Yukhei setelah ciuman pertama mereka. Senyum yang diberikan oleh Yukhei saat menonton konser musik favorit mereka. Senyum yang diukir Yukhei ketika ia akhirnya secara resmi mengikat janji suci dengan Mark.

“ _Be happy for me_ , Mark.”

“ _Okay._ ”

“Habis ini kamu pulang?” _I miss you._

“Hmm.” Mark mengangguk.

“Hati-hati, ya.” _I love you. I love you. I still love you._

Kepala Mark ditundukkan, sedang tidak mau menatap wajah Yukhei yang separuh bersimbah darah. “Aku bakalan sering-sering ke sini.” Gumam Mark.

Yukhei hanya tersenyum pada ucapan itu, tidak bisa memberitahunya bahwa setelah Mark meninggalkan makam ini, Yukhei tidak akan lagi memiliki alasan untuk tetap tinggal di sini.

“ _Goodbye_ , Mark.” Kali ini Yukhei mengucap kata pisah, kata yang seharusnya Yukhei ucapkan pada malam Desember itu, membuat Mark akhirnya kembali menatap wajahnya.

Mark mencoba menelan tangisannya, ia merasa tercekik ketika membalas ucapannya dengan, “ _Goodbye_ , Yukhei.”

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

**Author's Note:**

> uhm.... anyways...........................🗿🗿🗿


End file.
